All I Need Is You
by Vibrant To Grey
Summary: A young hamster called Dameon loses his grandmother, and coverts to Satanism, with that he is miserable, even with a Rocker life, he still feels empty. He meets a female with a simular past. What will become of the two? Please Read Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lost The Faith.

A/N: I do not own Dameon, he is the Hamtaro RPG character of my best friend, Ella-629. Also, full credit to her for editing this chapter.

_It was a rainy day in London. A young, tan, striped hamster kneeled by his terribly ill grandmother, his crystal aqua-green eyes brimming with tears. His blond hair fell into his eyes as he bent his head and said a prayer… a prayer for her… the only one who ever cared…_

It all began when I was a little boy; my grandmother was my best friend… yeah, you heard me… my best friend. She was more of a guardian to me than both of my parents put together. When I was young, my father didn't want pay much attention to me. He was the type of husband who sat on the recliner all day watching sports and belching the alphabets. My mother was always working. She was the nervous, stressed woman you always see tending to the fat hog placed in front of the television screen. Siblings? Well, my mother tried to make one for me; but it ended up dying shortly after she gave birth.

So my grandma was always the one to take care of me. She was with me through everything.

My name's Dameon Devilson, and I was born in London. My parents didn't have much money. I never thought I'd amount to anything. Little did I know that I would become a famous Rocker all over the globe.

My grandmother ended up getting terribly ill during one winter. I stayed with her in the hospital, praying every night that she'd live. I had all faith in God that she would, seeming how we were so close. I believed that she'd live and get well.

"Please God; make my grandma well again…" I prayed on my knees looking out the window, every night. Until…one morning I awoke beside her hospital bed. The nurse came to check on my grandmother.

"Dameon, I'm sorry…but your grandmother is no longer with us…." she spoke softly.

I sank down to my knees and sobbed in my paws… my only friend and close relative was gone forever. I lost all faith in God… I didn't believe in him after that.

And I would never believe again…

Next Chapter "Make Me Believe"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Make Me Believe

A/n: Edited by my best friend too. :3 Her nickname's Pinkwolf. xD

At the funeral I stood out in the rain; watching as they lowered her casket into the ground. My mother came over to me and put a paw on my shoulder.

"She'll always be with you, dear," she whispered gently to me, then picked me up and carried me to our car. I had to say, I was quite surprised that she wasn't at work.

I refused to cry in front of everyone. After my mother had tucked me in that night, I watched impatiently as she shut the bedroom door. I sat up and looked out my window towards the heavens, tears streaming down my face and making my fur damp. 'How could this have happened?' I thought to myself. I had prayed every night for her to get better. Why didn't God help her? Why did he let her die? I sat in my bed, feeling empty and miserable. And I stayed that way several years later.

Years past after my grandmother's death; I knew where I belonged in this world. Not knowing where to go I converted to…Satanism. I had no faith in God whatsoever.

I have an amazing life now. Oh yes, I became a Rock star, and everyone loves me. I even had my own personal fashion/make-up design. A black trench jacket, black eye make up on my right eye, fangs, and a black earring on my right ear. And my beloved electric guitar.

I know what you're thinking, 'How could a Satanist live a great life?' Well, that's my choice of living and religion. Deal with it.

Fame and fan girls? Oh yeah, I had a lot of fan girls and fame. You might think I'm spoiled. And honestly, I don't give a damn.

...Though I missed my grandmother and I still hated God for taking her away from me. It's wierd, it really is. Millions of obsessed fans could never love me as much as my grandmother did.

At one of my concerts, I decided to sing a song I had written a few days ago. About my grandmother and how I felt about her death. I went on stage with my guitar, seeing all these other hams who loved me.

"This song, I wrote for my grandmother, who died 10 years ago." I spoke in the microphone as I played the introduction of the song.

_Throw away my dreams  
This fight for my life isn't getting behind me  
And I've been told to scream  
Where no one can hear me, it doesn't mean nothing_

_So make me believe  
Just take me away from this hell I've created  
And I'm afraid  
I'm breaking my own vows knowing I'll go down in flames_

I know this can't be right  
There's got to be something more that I can live for  
And I can only hide  
Inside of this sickness for so long again

I shouted in to my microphone with all my might. I felt the rage and sadness I felt long ago, and I poured my heart out.

_So make me believe  
Just take me away from this hell I've created  
And I'm afraid  
I'm breaking my own vows knowing I'll go down_

Make me believe  
Just take me away from temptation that's calling me  
And I'm afraid  
I'm breaking my own vows knowing I'll go down in flames

Running in circles  
Confusion is calling my name  
Hiding inside of this poisoning madness again  
I'm tired, I'm broken  
I'm walking along with the dead  
Will I ever feel like I once did?

Hearing everyone shout my name made me feel powerful, indeed. I loved my job and my career. I heard some crazed fan-girl screech, and I immediately thought of a girlfriend. I would be hard to find one that didn't mind all the fan-girls...

_So make me..._

Make me believe  
Just take me away from this hell I've created  
And I'm afraid  
I'm breaking my own vows knowing I'll go down

Make me believe  
Make me believe  
Make me believe  
I'm breaking my own vows, knowing I'll go down in flames

I ended the concert with ease, hearing the screams and applause of excitement. I left and went back stage. Nobody saw the tear slide down my cheek.

"Make Me Believe" by Godsmack

Next chapter "Accidental Virginity Loss"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Accidental Virginity Loss

As I left for my motorcycle out in the parking lot; this obsessed fan girl grabbed me. I didn't know what the hell was going on; she tied up my wrists, mouth, and feet. '_Shit'_ I thought as she tore off my leather trench jacket; my very _expensive_ trench jacket.

It wasn't long until she dragged me into her car and drove me to her house, I screamed but with a cloth on your mouth…you aren't getting anywhere. _Damn it all! _

The girl dragged me up stairs to her bedroom…OH MY GOD! She was going to rape me! _Fuck this shit! _I thought as I was trying to undo the ropes from my wrists and feet; too late.

She entered with an evil grin…._Hey! I thought only the guys do that shit! _Knowing this'll be last night I'd be a virgin.

I had to admit though, she was a bit attractive; her name was Amanda, she had black fur and white ribbons that attached to her pigtails and also white paws and eyes. Not really my type; she did her best to _'turn me on'_ as attractive as she was; She didn't make me in the 'mood'.

So for the nice guy that I am; I let her go for me. Not much…she had this squeak high-pitch voice by which annoyed the hell out of me.

"nnnghhh OOOH, OOOH, MORE, MORE! She moaned, what the fuck?

I wasn't very comfortable with all this but I let her go for it.

The next day I awoke by her…GROSS! I didn't like the girl and I screwed her! Lucky for me I _'pulled out'_ so, I wouldn't conceive a fucking litter.

By then, she did untie me I think around the time she had fallen asleep.

I grabbed my trench jacket and ran out of her house; I ran back to the concert stage and hopped on my motorcycle and drove off in to the dawn.

Next chapter

"The Eyes Of The Beauty"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Silhouette of the Opera

The next night was my season faunally for the season of summer. Usually, I have about over a 100,000 fans wanting my autographs and what-not. This time, it was different; I stood on stage singing with all my might; I suddenly noticed, a grey hamster with black ears and pigtails, and hot pink bows that tied them together was watching me-it was Pinkwolf; my good friend.

I sang again…this time loudly; blasting on my guitar...for the ending of the concert. Heavy metal music filled the city silence, nothing but cheering…not just any cheering; cheering of my name.

The concert ended with a huge blast of electric guitar rhythm. Suddenly I looked at the corner of my eye, in the crowd was a silhouette…could it be? I saw a pair of beautiful, glistening, gold eyes. Wow! The lights began to grow brighter at the end of the concert; the light revealed her more to my aqua-crystal green eyes...such beauty; she was sitting next to Pinkwolf.

She glanced at me shyly, our eyes met. Her glossy fur was a sandy tan, her long hair was dirty blonde…her eyes…of golden honey; eye sight drawn to each other. For the first time of my life…I felt in love.

Next chapter

"Tell Me More about Yourself"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tell Me More About Yourself.

I know, you're still wandering about the rape I still haven't gotten over it because I was violated badly. I was pretty messed up..until I saw..her, that beautiful angel, could it be that we were destined to be together? Perhaps.

Anyways, I was packing up my guitar after my concert for the season.. it was always /such/ fun,and started heading out to my motorcycle. Suddenly, I heard a soft voice call out. "Excuse me..."

I turned around and looked, and there before me was the angel from my dreams.

"Yes?" I replied shyly, now I'm not usaully a shy guy..but that voice made me blush..very..very red.

I glanced over one shoulder at the girl I couldn't believe what I saw in front of my crystal Aqua green irises, it was that beautiful _silhouette_...

As I could tell she was a bit embaressed and shy, she was looking on the ground towards her feet blushing, her golden-honey colored eyes glistened.

"I saw you perform..you were awsome!" Said she, looking down at the ground still.

I gave a happy nod of my head-as my blonde bangs gracefully blew across my face.

That voice automadically sent me to 'Cloud Nine' as they call it..her voice so heavenly and warm. She looked simular to me in away. Our fur patterns were quite simular, her hair was as blonde as mine, her eyes were honey-gold, her fur was tan..just like me, as well as I noticed that her beautiful eyes had long and gorgious eye lashes.

"Why, thank you very much!" I said cheerfully holding out one paw to her. "What is your name?" I asked in curiousity.

"Akirasamantha," she said, but then paused. "But my friends call me 'Akira.'" She gave a shy smile.

"Well, Akira," I spoke looking into her eyes once again, "Nice to meet you!" I shook her soft paw smiling sweetly.

To Be Continued in Chapter 6.

Next Chapter "The One"


End file.
